Shmoopie's Day Off
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Does Shmoopie really need to inspirit people to get them to love each other? Now and then even he needs a vacation. NateBear (Nate x Bear) Fluff. Enjoy! Leave reviews if any, thank you! I am also aware of the lateness of Valentine's but here you have it.


"Alright class, today's Valentine's Days! You know what means!" Nate's teacher announced right after the end of their math quiz. The school, well rather class 5-1, was one of the only classrooms to end up having to celebrate the day, besides most younger children.

Their outside door had a giant pink heart in a big cutout, one on the left and the other on the right as it is a pull to the side door would make two halves whole. At the same time, the unfortunate winter became brutal this year because of a giant cold front hitting Springdale like it was its own punching bag.

Teachers refused to let their students go out and play and get them frozen. Bear, Eddie and the other kids mumbled at the negligence to give them free time outside of class but their intentions were shut down by an otherwise stern Mr. Johnson.

Johnson's method of celebrating the holiday was extremely parallel to the secret santa game most adults did whenever they were unsure what gifts to give their friends and just wrote their names on sticky notes. That same time, they pulled one out of a hat and voila, you gotta see what they want.

"I hope you all thought REALLY carefully what your secret valentines wanted! Remember, don't go too far with these things! Explanations from the giver mean more when you tell them!" He says putting away the papers to their recent math quiz.

"This holiday is not just about love between the parents, and the romance. Friendship and love between friends, pets, and TO your parents are important! That's why I randomly chose the names for you all this time!"

Nate, as much as that displeased him in the past week and a half the class was told, he felt from his own standpoint when befriending yokai, it did make a lot more sense. Romance was never just the only thing when it came to love, but having friends was just as important.

In his defense, he ended up getting Lina's name from the hat! She was a fan of anything eerie ghost like topics and stories so he figured it would be an easy gift. In his mind, he thought.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Johnson announces while clapping his hands. Well, it was now or never to see who got Nate's name. The only plan he thought to make things go smoothly and get the day over with is give his gift to Lina and see who got him a present.

He takes the otherwise 'wrapped' gift, just a silver bow on the top of the figure's head. He gets up, maneuvers his directions to Lina's desk and begins his small recitation.

"Hey Lina! I know how much you love ghost stuff so I got you this. Happy valentine's day!" He places the robotic toy onto her desk. She was in wonder to what it would do, but Nate pressed the button on top of the white blob's head. It also had a golden scepter like it's crown.

The expression was that of a happy being, but it's eyes shouted mischief. Its teeth glared at whoever was caught in front.

From the press of the button, it laughed at a high pitch tone and waved its scepter in its stubby hand and out from its gigantic mouth popped out candy. It even said a little phrase:

" _ **You scare me pantsless, valentine!"**_

Lina on the inside squealed at being given such a toy, it reminded her of the plumbers! Her blush was prominent and thanked Nate sincerely for the gift. He giggled with her, and explained to her he spent all his allowance from the past 2 weeks to buy it. She deserved it, even after being invited to their ghost club.

He hugged her for a second, and he went back to his desk. All he could wonder who received Katie's name. They're so lucky, but she deserved everything in the world and no gift would probably amount to what she had in mind.

He sits back in his chair, stretching watching the seconds go by on the clock. Then an overbearing shadow engulfed his figure.

He looked up to his right to see Bear, who looked like a fumbling mess and looked like he was about to cry. "H-Hey Nate. I h-hope this means more than it sounds." He says stumbling on his words.

Nate received a box containing a special collectible's item from one of their favorite shows, the one with scouts that teach people rights from wrongs. He was so in tuned to the red clad woman from the show, he would have done anything to get his hands on it.

"B-Bear is this?" He was cut short as his best friend started his letter.

 _ **Nate,**_

 _ **I never thought I would have to put this into words, even on valentine's day.**_

 _ **I want to tell you that you are one of the greatest people I ever met,**_

 _ **And I'm happy to call you and Eddie my best friends. You mean a lot to me.**_

 _ **From all the weird times, we end up having in school, you have my back**_

 _ **To try and push it off as it was nothing. Believe me it's happened a lot.**_

 _ **The only reason I think you're average is… because you help me keep**_

 _ **My life from getting dull. You're an awesome friend, and I love all the time**_

 _ **We spend together.**_

Nate didn't know what to say. First his favorite hero figure and now this? Did Bear's life get dull when they weren't having fun? He supposed as time goes on, somethings do get boring every now and then. Aside from that, he mentioned the 'weird' times at school.

He must have been referring to all the yokai that inspirited their friends from time to time.

And to be called an awesome friend… This melted the boy's heart. "I-I wasn't thinking when I wrote this but-"

Now it was Bear's turn to be shushed as he was captured in the embrace of his shorter friend. He vaguely heard a whisper from Nate saying he loved the time spent together as well. Both didn't want to show tears, but with their heads in each other's' shoulders they didn't mind if others saw.

"Love you, Nate." Bear silently says to his ear. Nate continued the embrace, shedding a slight tear to hear that being average was a good thing.

He gave a tiny peck to Bear's cheek and thanked him for his gift. Outside the room, Jibanyan, Whisper and Shmoopie were looking out one of the giant windows in the hallways as the snow gently dotted the ground with each tiny speck.

"Feels good for others to do the job for me." Shmoopie says with his heart shaped pink sunglasses, drinking a glass full of fruit punch. "Mm-hmm" the others agreed giving a toast and cling with each other's glasses. It doesn't always take a yokai to do things like this, and Nate learned that the most lightest way possible that day.


End file.
